


The Beginning of an Invasion

by Cherushiri_Leigh_1993



Series: Mass Effect Trilogy: Julietta Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993/pseuds/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993
Summary: Born and bred on starships, Julietta Shepard has always dreamed of being the hero of her own story. Just like her parents and older brother, she joined the Alliance Military when she became eighteen and helped fight in the Blitz. She became a hero whilst suffering loses. Julietta has earned her role of Commander and now acts as OX on the SSV Normandy. She now has to travel to Eden Prime with a Spectre watching her every move.





	The Beginning of an Invasion

TITLE: The Beginning of an Invasion  
FANDOM: Mass Effect Trilogy  
SUMMARY: Born and bred on starships, Julietta Shepard has always dreamed of being the hero of her own story. Just like her parents and older brother, she joined the Alliance Military when she became eighteen and helped fight in the Blitz. She became a hero whilst suffering loses. Julietta has earned her role of Commander and now acts as OX on the SSV Normandy. She now has to travel to Eden Prime with a Spectre watching her every move.  
MAIN CHARACTERS:  
• Commander Julietta Shepard  
• Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko  
• Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams  
• Garrus Vakarian  
• Tali’Zorah nor Neema  
• Urdont Wrex  
• Seran Arterius

OTHER CHARACTERS:  
• Liara T’Soni  
• Matriarch Beneiza  
• Captain David Anderson  
• Ambassador Donnel Udina  
• Staff Major Jonathan Sherpard Jr.  
• OX Hannah Shepard

PROLOGUE; family matters

Hannah Shepard was a very busy woman who barely had enough time for her family. Today – however – was a different matter. It was the anniversary of her husband’s death and she expected her children to be there. She knew that it was difficult for them but it was more so for her. Ignoring any messages, she waited patiently by the embassies on the Citadel. They will be here. It was their duties that was tying their hands.

It was Jonathan that came first. He seemed flustered and it made her wonder if he was neglecting himself as usual. The man was so much like his father in so many ways. He was also in his late twenties and a Major within the ranks. Jonathan was posted on one of the colonies keeping the peace. His father was proud of his appointment as the young man was keen on flying. He was more of a people pleaser. The way Jonathan greeted his mother was very informal. Something that would be out of place but the exceptions he made shone through.

“What happened to Effie?” Hannah began after an emotional hug. He stared at her and shook his head, stating that she was a good friend. “Oh? I assumed that the two of you –“

“Aw, Mother. Leave the poor man alone.” Julietta. Late as usual. The two turned to see her in her military uniform. Hannah folded her arms across her chest. “I’ve been assigned to the SSV Normandy and there’s a top secret mission. I would rather go later on but I hear there’s going to be a Spectre there.”

“Why would a… nevermind.” Jonathan wasn’t keen on the agents that the Citadel hired. They were granted privileges beyond the law. Something that he disrespected. “So the Normandy, eh? She has to be the sexiest ship in the galaxy.” Even those who hated flying could admire that ship.

“Well, she was a Turian-Human project. I hear she’s very quiet.” Julietta smiled softly, humouring her brother. Their mother rolled her eyes and motioned towards the memorial. “Father,” the commander sighed softly and followed her family. It was difficult to do this every year.

ME

“… and then Dad was all ‘don’t worry I’ve got this’. He then accidentally creates a smoke screen where he begins to choke.” Jonathan told his mother and sister as take the elevator up to the docking bay. “The only mission I got to work with him on and he failed to show off. We had a good laugh about it later though.”

“Hm, that sounds similar to how we both met.” Hannah smiled softly, always being reminded Shepard Jr. with her son. The two could have been twins. Julietta was softly laughing as they left the elevator. The Shepards were greeted by Captains Hackett and Anderson. Jonathan quietened and hesitated by the door. “They won’t bite, John.”

“I know – I just don’t want to be recruited onto one of their ships.” The two women have him pointed looks. It frightened him. “That’s not what I – they are amazing ships but I like helping the colonists. I feel safer on the ground.”

“Then perhaps you should join C-Sec?” A hand clasped his shoulder and he turned to face a Turian. He was lost for words. “Ah, I’ve read your files Major. You have a good combat record.” Jonathan didn’t know what to say nor did he know who was addressing him.

“Let guess – Nihlus?” Julietta broke the silence. The Turian smiled, revealing it to be the case. “Captain Anderson must be waiting for you. Which means I must go as well. John, Mum. I shall keep you posted with what I can. Don’t do anything too reckless.” She saluted them and headed towards the Normandy. Jonathan and his mother exchanged their own goodbyes before heading towards their own transport.


End file.
